Wrong Assumptions
by Lil Hunny
Summary: Lily and james both have feelings for each other, but they both hate each other with a passion. But how does Lucius fit ito this whole ordeal? L/J


Wrong Assumptions  
  
A/N: I've never actually written a Lily & James story, but I was just sitting online bored and I saw 'hopeless romantic' on a site and was inspired to write this, enjoy =).  
  
****  
  
"Hey Lil, wait up!" James called down the hall as he ran up to meet her, "Why did you just run out of the Great Hall like your pants were on fire?" "Well, let's see. you just threw a water balloon at me!" She yelled, "Jerk." She muttered under her breath. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sweetheart, babe, I was just trying to have some fun." He said with a playful smirk on his face. "So you got me all wet? Some fun." She spat out savagely. "Boys." "Chicks." "You did not just call me a chick!" She screeched and stalked off.  
  
She left James standing there, he simply rolled his eyes at her and walked towards his three friends - Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The three were standing there with balloons in their hands, ready to ambush the girls' restrooms.  
  
"Prongs, you ready?" Sirius yelled. "Yeah. I can't believe she got so hyped up over that." He muttered. "Why don't you go make it up to her then?" Sirius suggested, with a twinkle in his eyes. "What?" James asked, bewildered. "Just go hang with her, ya know. She is your friend after all, isn't she?" Remus asked. "I'm not friends with that-that thing!" James yelled. "Sure. we believe you." Peter piped up. "You shut up!" James yelled, giving Peter a glare. "I surrender!" He yelled, and hid behind Remus. "Now, are we going to do this or not?" James muttered.  
  
He briskly walked towards the east wing womens' restrooms.  
  
"He's got it bad." Sirius grinned, "I think we should help our friend here get with his dear love."  
  
****  
  
Potions was an unbearable task to endure for the three hours which were required for the Gryffindors and Slytherins ever Wednesday and Monday. Today, Professor Halliburton lectured endlessly on the mind-numbing subject Healing remedies.  
  
"These are used in Azkaban to help prove the innocence of some framed suspects."  
  
His words weren't even acknowledged by Lily -"I can't believe it. he doesn't even realize I'm alive! Well, ok he does realize it, but I'm only a joke to him. Sure, every other girl in this whole school could catch his attention in a second. but me? I'm the one who he plays all his tricks on! I'm only a nerd to him, nothing else. All I want is for us to have a decent conversation. All I want is for him to say hi to me in the halls and flash me that great smile. when will James Potter notice me?"  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew!" Mr. Halliburton yelled, causing Peter to cringe, "You have yet again melted one of your cauldrons! You oaf!"  
  
Lily was brought back to reality, as she sympathetically looked over at the stuttering boy sitting behind her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, P-Professor!" He squeaked as he cleaned up his mess quickly. "It's ok." Halliburton sighed, "Although, next time be more careful!" "Thank you sir!" Peter said, relieved.  
  
Halliburton turned his gaze towards Lily and glared at her, "Why does he always give me those looks?" Lily thought.  
  
"Nice to see you've come back to reality." He snarled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence!" "But, sir! That's not fair." "I shall decide what is fair. And, Miss, that's the second time you've been daydreaming today! Come back tonight for your detention."  
  
Lily lowered her head, defeated. She couldn't argue with him, because that would only result in a worse punishment. last time she had yelled at him, showing off her not so decent vocabulary, she had received two detentions.  
  
"Hey, Remus. here's our chance." Sirius whispered, slyness sounding in his voice. He pushed James' pot over.  
  
Suddenly, James' pot was thrown to the ground and a bubbling potion burned throw the floor of the dungeons leaving a rigid stench of the healing remedy. James' eyes grew wide as he allowed the image in front of him to process into his mind.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Professor!" He yelled. "Dear God! When will these children learn?" Halliburton yelled. "That's it, Potter detention tonight. You and Lily will report here at 7 sharp, is that clear?" "Yes sir." They both replied, as the bell rang signaling the ending of class.  
  
Outside in the hall Remus and Sirius were talking..  
  
"Now, we'll just let the sparks fly during Detention."  
  
****  
  
Lily sat on a cold stool a she awaited Halliburton and James to arrive in the underground classroom. It was now a quarter past 7 and the two had yet to arrive, she sighed and began to read her novel.  
  
"Engrossed in yet another book, Evans?" Lucius called. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She spat out. "Well, as Head Boy, Halliburton asked me to oversee your detention. since he's busy with a meeting with Dumbledore." "What the hell, I'm not staying here with you!" She yelled.  
  
She immediately stood to leave, but Lucius quickly grasped her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Not yet, my dear Lily." He shook his head in disapproval, "You have to clean out and organize all of the cabinets." "Don't call me dear! And there's no way I'm doing all of these cabinets! That'll take hours!" "You have no choice, Evans. Do it, now." He grinned, as she hesitantly obeyed his command. Being Head Boy had many, many advantages. "Wait a minute, where's Potter?" Lily asked. "He's doing something with Hagrid." Lucius replied. "Not, start already. I don't want to be here all night." "Jack ass. If you weren't Head Boy, I would kick your ass, you know that?" She growled. "I'd like to see you try." He grinned. "Wench." He added with a smirk.  
  
Finally, Lily decided not to waste her time on the filth she was forced to converse with, and rather began to collect the jars filled with Newt eggs, Frog eyes, and so forth.  
  
Lucius watched her work and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she actually was, for a Gryffindor, this girl was pretty hot. Add a bit of confidence and style, she'd be a nice trophy to add to his collection of lays.  
  
"So, Evans, how ya doin?" He asked. "Shut up." "I was just trying to start a conversation, it would help pass the time."  
  
"I'm not talking to you." "Yes, you are!" "Hell no."  
  
"Feisty little one, isn't she? Sexy." Lucius thought and laughed at himself, he loved being such a dog.  
  
He walked towards Lily, and kneeled down beside her. Feigning to check up on her progress, he took the chance to grab her hand as she reached in to grab a jar.  
  
"Let go!" She exclaimed. "I was trying to help." He whispered, as he leaned into kiss her, but received a slap from Lily. "Ow! Bitch!" "Get off of me!"  
  
He turned her around, and slammed her against the cabinet door, both on their knees. He held both wrists over her head, and held her in place, by pressing his body against hers.  
  
"GET O.." She yelled, but he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh. I just wanted a little kiss, and you denied me of that?" He purred slyly.  
  
Suddenly someone entered the room.  
  
****  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger. ooo. do you like? REVIEW! 


End file.
